


Baby Fever

by Wannabanauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, baby fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Set 4 years later, Lincoln takes O to meet his 2 brothers and sister. His sister has a baby. O “ I want one!” Lincoln looks at her like….. (Fill gap) have fun with this hope you write it! Thanks x</p><p>Lincoln takes Octavia to meet his family, and Octavia realizes what she wants for their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Fever

With the Mount Weather people gone, it was only a matter of time before the truce between the TriKru and Sky People resumed. In order to cement it, Lexa and Clarke had a political marriage. While Indra was not too happy, it did offer their village more protection against other clans.

It took at least a year before Lincoln and Octavia were welcomed by Indra again. They were both traitors to the TriKru, but both of them worked hard to restore their relationship with the clan. Lexa was wary of them at first, but they proved useful in the long run. They even moved into the camp and lived amongst the TriKru. Instead of becoming a Second again, Octavia became a warrior of the Sky People with her own apprentices.

Years later, Lincoln finally convinces her to go with him to visit his family that now lives with the Allies of the Woods.

“So what exactly do they know about me?” Octavia asks on the boat ride to the clan. She and Lincoln take turns rowing. Her eyes flick to his muscles as they bulge with every movement. If she wasn’t looking out for the water predators, she would already be in his lap grinding against him.

He can see the dark look in his eyes and chuckles. “That you’re brave, beautiful, and kind. Also incredibly stubborn at times.”

She leans in and pressed a kiss against his lips, savoring his taste. “I love you, too.” His skin smells salty, but she doesn’t care. Her lips drift to his neck and lightly bite down.

His groans only spur her on as her tongue comes into play. His large hands move to her waist, but gently move her away.

She glares at him from her seat, and he shrugs.

“We have a schedule to keep,” he says, but she can see the laughter in his warm brown eyes. It takes another hour before they reach the clan. His brothers and sister meet him at the shore. Their clothing is similar, but the colors are different and more vibrant. Octavia takes it all in as they all talk excitedly in Trigedasleng.

Lincoln’s sister is the first one that embraces her, with a baby slung on her back. “Welcome, sister,” she says to Octavia with a warm smile and takes her hand. “It is so wonderful to finally meet you.”

Octavia nods nervously but smiles back. Then Lincoln’s brothers rush her and lift her in the air.

“She’s so tiny!” one of them says.

Octavia frowns in mock rage and kicks one of them lightly. Lincoln laughs and pulls her into his arms when his brothers set her down. He looks over to his sister who is now holding her newborn in her arms.

“You didn’t tell me you had a baby,” Lincoln says. Octavia glances at the sleepy baby who is cooing. It’s so small that it could probably fit easily into one of Lincoln’s hands.

His sister’s laugh is infectious. “I wanted to surprise you. Lincoln, meet your nephew.”

Lincoln’s about to take him when he sees Octavia’s look of awe. His sister notices it as well.

“Would you like to hold him?” she offers, and Octavia finds herself nodding. Her experience with babies is minimal, being a warrior and all, but lately she’s found herself more drawn to them. And this one looks so much like Lincoln that she finds herself stepping forward to take him in her arms.

No one says anything as she holds and bounces the baby while making faces. The baby is too young to smile at her, but his eyes never leave her face. His skin is so soft and warm that Octavia doesn’t want to give him up. She nearly melts when he his little closes over her index finger.

“Hi,” she says softly. “I’m your aunty.” “Look at her,” Lincoln’s sister says. “She’s a natural. A bit skinny, but some weight gain could help.”

Instead of rising to the bait, Lincoln just stares at Octavia while she plays with the baby. It’s not something they really ever discussed. There had never been the perfect moment. With the two wars back to back, both of them had been solely focused on survival. Then it turned to rebuilding and forging new alliances. By the time they got settled, they both had new duties that left them little time to consider children. But now seeing the love of his life being so tender with a baby, it was something they would need to talk about.

“I think I want one,” she tells him later that night. They’re curled up together near a fire with their tent behind him. His hands been twirling a few strands of her hair, but she can feel him pause.

“One what?” he asks cautiously. He knows what she means, but he wants to make sure. This is not something to be taken lightly.

“A baby.”

He’s quiet in response, and Octavia refuses to look at him. Maybe she shocked him into silence, but she has to know. Does he want this too?

After it’s been a minute of silence, she turns to face him. His face is contemplative, and she can’t read him.

“Lincoln…” she sighs, and he finally looks at her with a warm smile. He wraps his arms around her and brings her into his lap.

“I want one too,” he admits. “But my sister is right. You do need to gain weight.”

Octavia frowns and swats him on the shoulder. “I have more muscle now. I’m not exactly skinny anymore.”

Lincoln laughs and gives her a chaste kiss. “I mean you need more fat. It’ll help with carrying a baby. Your monthly bleeding is already irregular.”

“Oh, well that part is easy. Plus, plenty of skinny women have children still.” He’s right, though. She’s seen how hard it is for some of the smaller women handle the pregnancy. Labor is harder for them. 

“Anything else?”

“No,” he says, and she can feel his voice rumble in his chest. She turns around so that she straddles his lap. Planting her hands on his face, she kissed him deeply.

When they separate, they’re breathing hard. “Let’s practice.” In one swift movement, he picks her up and carries her to their tent. Their hands remain connected through the entire night, and they make love slowly.

For the first time ever, Octavia felt prepared for this. She loved Lincoln, and he loved her. There was nothing else standing in their way, even though Bellamy might not be too pleased. But she didn’t care about his thoughts on the issue. All she cared about in this moment was Lincoln, and the life they were going to create together.


End file.
